paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
High Value Target
more damage.|Enemies you mark take an additional damage when further away than meters. Increases the duration of marked enemies by and you can now mark specials by aiming at them with any weapon.|Silent Killer}} Mechanics High Value Target increases the damage dealt to enemies marked by the player. The Aced version of the skill further increases the damage bonus if the enemy is over 10 meters away, and doubles the duration enemies will stay marked (from ~13s to ~26s). Enemies marked by a player with either version of this skill will have a darker red outline. Although not documented, the Aced version also greatly increases the shouting range (by ) when attempting to mark special units. This is useful on extremely large maps such as The Bomb: Forest or Goat Simulator. The Aced version also allows guards (when in stealth) and special units to be marked automatically by aiming at them with the player's weapon sights, similarly to the Theia Magnified Scope or Box Buddy Sight. Strangely enough, this ability is NOT affected by the increased marking distance, requiring the player to spot them manually. While the Aced version also allows cameras and drones to be marked by aiming at them, it does not have the increased duration, and they will be marked by the standard light red outline. High Value Target is applied when using camera access to spot enemies, as well as Trip Mines when set to Sensor Mode. Strategy The basic version of the skill increases damage dealt to marked enemies by 15%, which often makes little difference, but hold some use against high health enemies such as Cloakers and Bulldozers. The Aced version of the skill is best used against Bulldozers, especially on Mayhem and above, as it allows players to retreat while still dealing high damage against them. It is also useful against Snipers, if the player's weapon does not have sufficient damage to kill them with one body shot. Sniper Rifles and bow weapons highly benefit from the Aced version, making them capable of killing Bulldozers in only a few hits. Under the right circumstances, this skill allows Bulldozers to be killed with a single shot. The Aced version is also extremely useful for lower damage weapons, especially sniper rifles like the Contractor .308 when dealing with special units from longer distances. The Aced version is also extremely useful in stealth, as it greatly increases the duration that guards are marked, and increases the distance from which you can mark them. Additionally it allows you to mark guards and cameras by aiming at them, which can be very useful, as it does not have the cooldown that the standard "shout" marking does, making it possible for one player to simply stay back and sweep their sights across all visible guards and cameras to give other players constant vision of their locations. Certain heists that do not offer camera access such as Murky Station, but have areas that allow the player to overlook the map can make good use of a sniper rifle with this skill, marking all the guards for teammates that normally would not see them. However one must note using the Theia Magnified Scope or Box Buddy Sight, this skill wont be needed to do so, although it is still useful for increasing the duration of the mark. Trivia *High Value Target, in military terminology, is a person or resource that a commander requires to complete a mission.